rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 28: Humanity did not receive a Grimm reminder
Okay, final episode of this Volume. Hyped myself up and set my expectations a bit higher than usual. Because final episode. Was mildly satisfied. This episode is mostly high-stakes high-tension fighting. Which starts out with Jaune FINALLY receiving Ruby's message. So he pulls out JNPR out of their village mission and goes straight ahead to Vale. That's another notch to Rune. Cinder is a bit salty in Roman since he fucked up and actually caused the shitstorm DAYS early. Jeezus. And I thought they were actually just a few hours early. We cut to RWBY deciding it was fun to be the center of the attraction. Seriously, why would you let yourself get surrounded like that? While they can actually manage it, that's not very optimal. Then again, this is a Monty-made show. So whatevs. Hype action happens before Nora interjets and proceeds to murder the shit out of a Taijitu, because Nora. We also get to see Ren actually show that his weapon is NOT garbage. It's good, I'll say that much. It is kinda garbage once its against a Taijitu. Jaune then fights an Ursa Minor and nearly shits his pants because he doesn't have hero mode on. and WINS. Okay Jaune, you're kinda cool. Now keep getting gud for the tournament next Volume. Also, enter Sun and Neptune. AND STILL NO SCARLET OR SAGE. WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WE WERE PROMISED SCARLET AND SAGE FOR THIS VOLUME. Then the Atlas military shows up. And we finally get to see the new AK androids at work. Still mostly shit, but they're doing they're job unlike the Paladins, which was hijacked by the bad guys. Cinder and co show up as well and... helped? What? I get that they're trying to keep face, but CINDER IS WEARING HER CRIMSON DRESS WHEN RUBY IS NOT FAR OFF. Emerald finally demonstrates her badassery. She's effectively a gunslinger ninja thief. A paladin out of nowhere shows up, bringing us Zwei! Still an unstoppable furball of awesome! And the coup the grace shows up, CFVY and Port. Yatsuhashi leaves a good first impression by causing a ground-rending shockwave, followed by Fox and Velvet being badass. Velvet, notably has her weapon in holster. She's not fucking around. Fox demonstrates that he's pretty damn good too, and also has the same Kung Fu deathblow that Ren has. But utilizes it more cleverly. But goddamn. His eyes man. His eyes. CFVY left a good impression, except Coco. So now it's her turn. What does she do? STARE DOWN A FUCKING ALPHA BEOWOLF. (You may notice there's a lot of all caps in this blog. Because hype.) She proceeds to decimate the Grimm using her handbag of all things. This is pretty much it. This is what RWBY will be in less than a year. Velvet is ready to pull out her weapon, but Coco stops her, because apparently, Velvet's weapon needs to be charged or some shit. Yeah, it's definitely Pandora's Box. Instead, we get moar Coco love as she proceeds to go to town with the Grimm using a fucking minigun! How badass is she? She takes out what required the teamwork of RWBY AND JNPR thrice over. Remember when we were in awe of Players and Pieces with RWBY wrecking the Nevermore's face? Yeah, that's just a normal day for Coco. The more we see new characters, the more garbage RWBY and JNPR becomes in comparison. And I actually like that. Since that means they need to get gud really really fast. Oobleck and Port meet up, and Port proceeds to tag-team with him to fire off a Shinkuu Hadouken to end all Hadoukens. Glynda arrives into the scene, and she's clearly not amused by the shitstorm, literally pulling no effort to fuck up the Grimm that's gonna attack her. Then she presses the reset button again on the hole the train made. So the day is saved and Roman is finally caught again. Everyone is happy, even Sun and Neptune, who did NOTHING. Wait a minute, did Yatsu just do a Chinese bow? Huh. Good detail. So RWBY saved Vale. But then again, they didn't exactly win. Because while Roman was caught... they still don't know Cinder's plan nor who she is. Meanwhile, Ozpin is being chewed on by the Government triumvirate. Because Ironwood called him out on his shit. Thanks to that, Ironwood now calls the shots on the Vytal festival tournament next Volume. I'd give Ironwood one thing, he's not a blind follower of Ozpin. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. Because that means he's not bounded by Ozpin's will and can act on his own... and that also means he's more likely to play to Cinder's burning fingers. We switch over to... what I assume is an Atlesian airship? Ironwood finally meets the ginger smooth criminal, who actually covers Cinder's tracks by taking all the blame. I don't think he's just a two-bit criminal in it for the money if he's actually willing to protect Cinder... Well, Cinder at least thinks that the "operation" was a success. But due to Roman's antics, the White Fang may not listen to their shit anymore. Well, them, specifically. But they'll listen to Adam. ... Oh shit it's Adam! The credits roll, and... wait, RAVEN BRANWEN? Totes Yang's mom. We get to the post-credits segment and Yang, walking up to the Beacon altar, sees Vermilion, who, in the span of an episode, proceeds to put a rest to the speculations into three possibilities. A. Yang's mom. B. Yang's sister C.Yang's aunt. With that out of the way, a godlike episode if you're into the fights. It's not exactly focused, as the pacing was kinda janky. But the CFVY love for this episode seals the deal for me. Plot-wise, big stuff happened, and Adam finally returns, on Cinder's payroll. Then there's Raven. And lastly, we can finally confirm that the Monty who edited the Qrow page many moons ago was THE Monty, as Qrow is also a Branwen. Overall, a good way to end this Volume. Now, the final WoR remains. What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts